Remember That Time?
by asuka02redeva
Summary: They'd been together now for the last 7 or so months and had thankfully overcome that embarrassing stint... Or how Otabek Altin's hotel room received an additional 20.00 charge.


Author's Notes: Oh, I am on a one-shot role for Otabae's birthday. We've had _"If You've Got It, Haunt It"_ and I will get to updating my timeline for _"Opposites Attract"_ …

I just thought it would be cute to give the boy what he really wants, (or what I hope he wants), for his birthday. So unleash the fluff mixed with Yuri's shitty sense of humor on today's menu…

My apologies for any mistakes in this short scene.

NNN

Yuri and Otabek had been friends since Barcelona. It had taken over a year before either of them recognized that the other might have harbored feelings which went beyond the platonic sort and had been together since that embarrassing stint.

You see it had all happened about 7 or so months ago when…

 _Yuri occupied a spot on one of the hotel room couch cushions. He'd taken Gold at the first qualifier of the Grand Prix, earning the 15 points. Otabek had come in closely at Silver obtaining 13 points to his name. It was always a treat when Yuri got to spend time with the Kazakh before the Grand Prix Final. Then they wouldn't have to put up with a pair of idiots, a shithead, and way too many screaming fan girls._

 _Yeah, now was nice…_

 _Just sitting next to one another on the couch, waiting for some shitty slasher film which Otabek had picked to come on the TV, vending machine snacks and cola in hand. It didn't get much better than this, just two friends, enjoying each other._

 _Well, that's how it was supposed to go anyways._

 _Until neither realized that the remote control got hit. This movie sure was odd…oh sure, it had the beginnings of being action packed but, the plot had drastically taken a turn toward the gutter…_

 _Yuri choked on the cola in his mouth, hand automatically going to his lips as the liquid caught in between his fingers started to escape. The normally stoic teen's face on the next cushion, looked anything but, his brown eyes wide and mouth ajar mid chew around his candy bar._

" _ **You**_ _," accused Yuri in disbelief, "you chose a porno?"_

 _Otabek stammered, "No, no!" His hand went upward in defense from the accusation, candy bar dropping from his mouth, as the noises from the TV speakers did little to help his case._

 _Yuri wiped his hand on his jean clad thigh and regarded his friend seriously, "Shouldn't you watch this kind of stuff_ _ **alone**_ _?"_

 _The Kazakh's eyes were trying to fall on anything in the room other than the Russian—or the explicit scene on the large HD TV screen._

" _No. I mean yes," the older boy fumbled over his explanation, "I don't even like this kind of stuff."_

 _Yuri's pale eyebrow arched in response…because seriously? Was there a teenager alive who didn't?_

 _It must have been in response to the suspicious look on the blond's face which caused for Otabek to announce, "Like I'd get turned on by watching some girl in a porno."_

 _And then, you could have heard a pin drop—well minus the breathy sounds from the TV._

 _Yuri's emerald eyes blinked as he regarded his best friend. The Kazakh's dark complexion didn't manage to shield the embarrassment tinging his cheeks._

 _They let the air settle before the Russian informed, "It's cool, you know that, right?"_

 _Chocolate eyes slowly shifted his way as Yuri continued, "Because she," he pointed his thumb toward the screen, "doesn't do anything for me either."_

 _After that, without the background noises, they talked as they normally would. However, Yuri would always hold it over Otabek's head that—you asked me out over a porno and a candy bar in your hotel room._

 _It had been fucking priceless, (according to Yuri), explaining to Otabek's coach, the additional twenty dollars attached to the room for the Pay Per View goof…_

Nowadays things were pretty good. Yuri was the perfect match for Otabek; the Kazakh had decided early on that if he were going to be with anyone long term, it needed to be someone he had a lot in common with. Traveling and not being able to see one another daily, wasn't something that just any guy would be content managing.

The way that Yuri's eyes would light up in his presence, making the brunette believe that he had won gold before even touching the ice, was enough to reinforce the idea. Otabek didn't necessarily fail to notice when the Russian was around either. He could always feel the corners of his lips starting to curl upward when they would meet up after a long separation or how Yuri's hand fit perfectly in his own.

"What do you want to do for your birthday?" the Russian quietly asked, fighting the effects of jet lag.

Otabek merely regarded his boyfriend, both lying on their sides and occupying the queen bed in Yuri's hotel room. Yuri's blond hair fanned around his head, his hand resting in Otabek's.

The Kazakh's thumb idly moved against the back of the Russian's hand as he considered the question, "I don't care, _Yura_." His eyelids felt heavy from the early morning flight as he offered, "Anything with you is fine."

"It's _your_ birthday," emphasized Yuri, his eyes half lidded and feeling the blanket being pulled up around them.

Ah yes, the blanket had the exact effect that Otabek had been looking for, feeling his boyfriend move closer. This was the Yuri that no one, (outside of probably Nikolai), got to see—the unguarded and sweet boy who owned the Kazakh's heart. Yuri could probably suggest hanging out in a barren wasteland and Otabek would go—just to be near him.

"Dinner and a movie?" he suggested, wrapping an arm around a slender waist and feeling the Russian relax into his embrace.

"Not a porno," teased Yuri with a grin after hearing his companion groan.

"No, not a porno, you _little shit_ ," Otabek confirmed before placing a kiss against Yuri's forehead.

"You're being a fucking sap, _Otaya_ ," observed the younger boy, even if his eyes were closed his _sap senses_ were registering just fine.

"It's your fault," chided the brunette, yet his voice held little authority.

"My fault?" challenged Yuri, tangling their legs together as he pushed his head under his boy friend's chin and pulled him close.

"All _your_ fault," Otabek chuckled, but he was sticking to his story, "Because who wouldn't want someone who looks like _you_ and has the shittiest sense of humor?"

"They'd be fucking insane to pass me up," informed Yuri with a sense of bravado.

After a few more tongue-in-cheek retorts, they began to still, succumbing to the fatigue of the day. Tomorrow would be Otabek's birthday and a day of freedom before the short program.

NNN

When Otabek awoke to a warmth at his side he couldn't stop the sleepy smile as it etched itself across his lips. The stoic teen would never outwardly admit it; however, the words weaseled themselves into his mind, as he took in the golden halo across the nearby pillow, closed eyelids, and peaceful expression of his boyfriend.

 _What else could I ask for? Yura, is more than enough for my birthday…_

Of course, when Yuri awoke, (after the pretense of morning breath and drool hanging out of his mouth—to keep the Kazakh from being busted for staring), Otabek would say that he wanted to go to some expensive restaurant. Meanwhile, Yuri would be allowed to pick the movie since he was paying for both.

NNN

Leave kudos or a review if you have a moment. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
